Cherry Blossoms and Swift Blades
by The Last Elven Princess
Summary: Anara Seas is the sole survivor of her family and has spent 10 years pursuing their killer. She seeks to break the chains of her tormenting past by obtaining justice.One day,she encounters Byakuya along with Ukitake,Rukia,and Ichigo.What will unfold? (may b slow here nd there. This is my 1st Point Of View story.plz no flamin. )
1. Chapter 1 pt 1

~Anara's POV(If ur a girl,Anara's u)~

As you are walking amongst a large group of cherry blossom trees,you can't help but to remember

a promise you made to your family 10 years prior,along with having promised yourself to walk under

any and all such trees in rememberance of them and your past..before a certain villain named Kitsuo

chose to rip all that a tear slid down your left cheek,only one thought could cross your

mind on your own whims. 'They say these very trees are of beauty and cause ,`tis be a truly

bitter irony,for they do nothing of that sort for ,they only bring me can they

bring joy to me if they only make me cry and my heart to hurt with anger and misery?They may be

quite beautiful,but I only see misery within their petals..along with the sad fact that I am still

alone.' Sounds in the distance caught your attention,even a couple of on the expertly

trained warrior instincts(thanks to your father's lessons),you immediately readied your weapon and

cautiously moved toward the sound of them while being careful not to let them detect you...

~Byakuya's POV(If ur a boy,u'd b him)~

You are going with Rukia,Ichigo,and Ukitake to investigate some reports of Hollows wreaking havoc

around the town kept having this feeling that someone was close by..someone who

ordinarily should not be near here.5 minutes had barely passed before Ichigo breaks the silence.

"Hey,you guys feel that?" he looked at him. "What is it,Ichigo?Do you sense one of the

Hollows?" Wanting to finish the assignment,you walked past them while saying, "It isn't a Hollow,but

pay no mind to 's keep moving." "Okay,Byakuya." was the only reply,which came from

them following behind,you continued onward with thoughts of the mysterious presence lurking in your

mind. 'Whoever you are,I need you to stay away.' you was an unexplained feeling inside

that made you wish that whoever it was would not try to get involved with the inevitably soon battle

with the as if on cue,the Hollows appear then you and the others immediately draw

your weapons,prepared to destroy ,even though it was faint,you hear a small

are unable to have even so much as a mere 5 seconds to find out the direction of it before the

Hollows began to attack... 


	2. Chapter 1 pt 2

~Anara's POV~

By the time you used some ninja-like skills to sneak up on where you heard the voices and gazed

from behind a real old tree,you noticed 4 people wearing black and white uniforms about to fight a

small group of creatures you have never seen gasp in remember your uncle having

told you a few stories about these things,right down to what the people 'd always claim that

a few of those people had saved him as a had actually never believed him. 'That is just

really HAS to be taking SOME kind or kinds of drugs.' you'd say in your ,these

people and these exact things struck some crucial similarities. 'Guess I should have believed him.

Wish I had the chance to apologize to mean nothing now,but I'm sorry,uncle...' The fight was

almost too fast for you to keep up then see that the man with orangish hair had somehow got

himself isolated and he had a cut on his arm. 'Gonna take a guess and assume these things aren't

usually this smart.' "ICHIGO!" the girl shouted. The idiot named Ichigo looked over at her with some

smirk which clearly looked arrogant to you. "Looks like I'll get up and drop the bombshell." you say

under your breath as you grab a couple of your specialty paralysis a slight huff,you leap

out of your hiding place and throw the bombs at three of the creatures,shouting "Get ready for this

party to rock you senseless!",warrior instincts going in high gear...  



	3. Chapter 1 pt 3

~Byakuya's POV~

You had gotten so wrapped up in the fight that when you heard Rukia shouting at Ichigo,you saw

the fool went and got himself trapped in 1 of the several "Idiot Kurosaki Scenarios".Then,

you heard someone overhead shouting, "Get ready for this party to rock you senseless!" You

looked up just as bombs blasted the Hollows you were fighting with,rendering them immobile,which

you killed and then saw a woman who was drawing her was beautiful,as both a woman and as a

warrior. 'So,this was who we sensed...' you thought having barely kept a straight skin was

the perfect combination of porcelain and eyes were a deep chocolate hair was so

dark of a brown color it could almost very easily be mistaken for sound of the Hollows

screeching merely seconds later snapped you out of the trance that you somehow got put are

about to go over to Ichigo and the unknown woman when Rukia and Ukitake run over to you. "Byakuya,do

you have any idea about this woman's identity?" Ukitake inquired. "I have no information other than that we can

confirm that it was she who we had sensed earlier before the conflict with the Hollows began.*moves toward Ichigo

and the woman* I'll take care of the remaining get them out of there." seemed a bit confused,but

didn't question noticed the woman also had been was clearly it was uncertain,seeing that gash on her right arm

upsetted you."Scatter,Senbonzakura!" you said,using the power of your Zanpakuto,destroying the Hollow in seconds.

"Seems kinda overkill,even for you,doesn't it,Byakuya?" Ichigo asked you with slightly widened eyes. 'No doubt

shocked,as am I.' you thought,as you made your way to the woman who had jumped into the stared at you with her

dark brown eyes,ready to fight if you gave any indication that you were an ,she passes out and you catch her. "Let's

go." you say to the others."But,Byakuya,what of the woman?" Rukia asked. "*picks the woman up* She will be going

with her items,as well." you say as you walk off,carrying the woman in your arms after bandaging her wound as they

followed your orders and got Ichigo's cut bandaged as only thing said afterward was when Ukitake said to Rukia and

Ichigo "I can't help but wonder what drove him to overkill that Hollow." with them nodding their heads in agreement,

still shocked at your sudden actions...


	4. Chapter 1 pt 4

~Anara'a POV~

You weren't paying attention to what the others were doing because of your instincts having taken

prepared your sword to deflect an attack from 1 you fought,but had misjudged the

size of its claws and got a gash on your right arm as a result,but it didn't seem important at the

turn your head enough where you could see Ichigo. "Hey!You alright?" you asked him,

raising your voice just a looked at you and nodded his head. "You should get out of here.

These things are more dangerous than you 's really nothing more you can hope to do." he

said to you in a serious tone. " don't realize I did more than you give me

credit for,huh?" "What?" "The bombs I threw at those things..I made specially for tough beasts,

like them,albeit I misjudged a small bit and only succeeded in hitting two of bombs are

also paralysis bombs,effects of which go without saying." Whatever the guy was gonna say next got

cut off when the black-haired man's sword glowed pink. 'Ohhhhkaaaaay,that's something not seen

everyday.A pink I get drugged and didn't know it?' you thought. "Byakuya's using

Senbonzakura on it?Talk about overkill..." you heard Ichigo say under his on the

look on his face,this Senbonzakura thing seemed like a REAL powerful attack. "Scatter,Senbonzakura!"

the man(you just learned was named Byakuya) couldn't understand how the attack worked,but

Ichigo didn't exaggerate with what he said about Senbonzakura. 'WHOA!He may not look it,but he truly

is incredibly strong!His looks really decieve his strength!' you thought as Byakuya made his way

over to heard Ichigo ask Byakuya, "Seems kinda overkill,even for you,doesn't it,Byakuya?"

Byakuya gave no weren't sure what to do,but if you had to fight,you were determined to do

stared him down,watching his movements,just for anything that shown he was going to attack

,out of nowhere,you become overcome with weakness from both the fight and the gash on your

you completely lost consciousness,you thought 'Who are these people?Could they..could

they possibly help me make him pay for his crimes against my family?' as you felt 1 of Byakuya's

arms catching you as you fell...

(2.b.c'd,ppl!srry if it's kinda slow,btw... ;^.^)


	5. Chapter 2(1st Byakuya-only chptr)pt 1

[Byakuya-only chptr bcoz Anara is unconscious,for the time frame this chptr covers.]

Later,after arriving back at the Soul Society's HQ,you take Anara to the infirmary to be treated

before reporting to the Head informed Unohana,who happened to be there,of only the part

where the woman had jumped into the fray and recieved injuries to her arm as a result,doing all you

could not to show anger over it having all,you felt it was pointless to hold those

bitter feelings since it was no longer necessary to do so. "I see..." she said,going over to her

and checking the readings on her vitals. "Despite what you described,Captain Kuchiki,she should

recover.I will make sure you are informed of any and all changes in her condition." she had told

you without looking back at left the infirmary in silence,your mind split in two different

directions. 'I must figure out how to word the report to the Head ,I am somehow worried

about her...Why?' After a couple minutes,you arrive at where you were supposed to for report.

"Hey,Byakuya." It was Jushiro Ukitake,strangely the second one to walked over to you.

"Is she going to be alright?" he inquired. "Before leaving the infirmary,Unohana informed me she

should recover. *takes a quick look around* Where are Rukia and Ichigo?" "I'm not sure,but they

should be here, all,we have to give the Head Captain our report.I'm certain that when

she regains consciouness,he'll most likely want to talk to her to confirm you don't mind me

inquiring,Byakuya,what made you go overkill by using Senbonzakura?" "That's none of your concern,

Jushiro." You then gave him the look that said you didn't want to continue the subject for a while.

Until Rukia and Ichigo arrived so the four of you could give report,both of you remained silent,

which left your mind to wander to thoughts regarding the woman's condition. 'Who are you,and what

effect is it you're having on me?Why did I feel such a raging urge to protect you?..Recover soon,so

I may find the answers I need.' you thought,looking back toward the direction of the infirmary. 


	6. Chapter 2(1st Byakuya-only chptr)pt 2

After what felt like half an hour of waiting,Rukia and Ichigo finally show up. "About time you

two show were you both doing?" Jushiro asked them while you were still trying to get her

off your mind so you could give the the time Rukia asked you if you were okay,you realized

the effort was pointless. "I am just fine, , *looks at him* it seems my mind is

you mind giving the report,this once?I have no interest in allowing my clouded

thoughts to force me to cause any error in this." Even though he looked at you with some confusion,

you were thankful he didn't press the noticed Rukia still appeared concerned about you.

No close as you both were,it's not really a shock that Rukia knew when something was

going on with you,regardless to what you said or did.

After the four of you went inside and Ukitake gave the full report,the Head Captain looked at

you. "Captain Kuchiki,do you have anything to add at this point?" "Only that after taking the woman

to the infirmary,Captain Unohana told me she should didn't say how soon,however." "Tell

me,Captain Kuchiki,what does she look like?" You tell him,and for a moment,the Head Captain had a

bit of shock in his expression. "So I see...You three are to be on standby. *looks at you* However,

Captain Kuchiki,you can be at ease, ." You were confused,but didn't ask about

was no point in questioning his decisions,after going out the door,you heard the Head

Captain muttering to himself, "Could she be related to Kaijiro?The boy made it out alive,then,if

that's 's been a long ,then,is she so far from home?" 


	7. Chapter 2(1st Byakuya-only chptr)pt 3

When you were about to head to your squad's barracks,one of the messengers serving under Unohana

came running up to you. "Captain Kuchiki, Unohana had me find wanted me to tell

you that the woman you brought in has also wanted you to know the woman has been

identified as Anara Seas." he ,you didn't let the guy finish his message,for as soon as

you heard Unohana had him find you,you were already on your way over you headed straight

there,you thought 'Seems,somehow,I'm relieved she is awake..and that the wound didn't kill her.' A

small smirk comes on your face. 'Anara Seas...Her name suits her well.' You arrive,seeing that

Unohana had waited for you at the door. "Captain Kuchiki." "Captain is she?" "She's a

strong one,to have recovered this much so quickly." "Allow me to see her." "Of 't ask too

much,Captain Kuchiki." "Questions are not my objective." Unohana normally looked as if next to

nothing surprised her,but your response caught her off you walked inside,she sounded almost

as if she was laughing out of amusement toward the statement and how you said saw Anara and

noticed she was looking at you. 'Those eyes of hers seem to affect something about me,but what?'

(2.b.c'd...^.^) 


	8. Chapter 3(1st Anara-only chptr) pt 1

[Anara-only chptr.]

~subconscious~

You are at where you used to live. "I still remember this place..." As you went through the

familiar pathways outside your house,you had images flash before you. "I guess those memories still

linger." Holidays,birthdays,even the normal days with your family were amongst those memories.

Suddenly,things seemed heavier, find yourself running to where you began to hear people.

Glancing from behind a fence,you realized what you were recalling and you just

wanted it to stop. "Father!" You ran over to him. "Father!" "Anara..." "We have to get everyone

and get outta here!" "I won't be able to go anywhere like

this." You look at your father's wounds,realizing the bitter truth. "..Then,where is everyone else?"

"He's after you." "Who's after me?" "K..Kitsuo..."

You didn't want to leave them,especially not like this. "Anara." "I..promise he'll pay." "Go.

Run away,Anara!Don't look back,no matter what you hear!" Against your wishes,you obeyed him and ran.

However,you didn't leave without first grabbing your pack and placed some

precious belongings in there,including a painted picture of you and your family in front of your

house and some of your mother's kunai(Japanese throwing knives).

Things sped up and you then saw Byakuya wiping a

tear from your eye. "Anara,there's nothing that can be

said or done that could justify what he done." Then all went black. 'Why would I tell him anything

about Kitsuo?I don't know him well enough to trust..maybe he can...Kitsuo,YOU'LL PAY!' {You awaken.}


	9. Chapter 3(1st Anara-only chptr) pt 2

First thing you realize is that you were in a strange place.

Over to your left,you see a woman reading some sort of chart. 'Great.I'm at a hospital.' you thought.

She notices you were awake and went to your bedside. "How are you feeling,right now?" You had a

feeling that the smile was mildly unsettling. 'Better than a frown.' you decided.

"Feels like one of those days." you answered,turning your head to the opposite side. "You were

greatly fortunate that your arm was not damaged further." "Where am I?" "The infirmary.

Captain Kuchiki brought you here." 'NOT the idiot with the orange hair,please.' "Can you send

for this person?" "Can you tell me your name?" "..Anara Seas."

Few minutes after she had sent someone,you heard a couple of people outside. "Captain

Kuchiki." "Captain Unohana,is she?" 'Captain Kuchiki's voice sounds familiar.' "She's a strong one,

to have recovered this much so quickly." "Allow me to see her." "Of course,but don't ask too much,

Captain Kuchiki." "Questions are not my objective." Then,Unohana started laughing. 'I don't

understand how that was funny.' As he entered the room,you realize that it was Byakuya. 'So,he's

Captain Kuchiki.' You looked at him,wondering what was going to happen next. 'Byakuya Kuchiki.'

you thought. (2.b.c'd. ^.^)


End file.
